The Hunt
by sniperocker123
Summary: "She will come Edward. Soon. And she will choose what's best...for her. But don't begrudge her that." One hunt to escape his family and their thoughts turned out to be the same hunt in which he discovered that he would meet his special someone. My first attempt at a one-shot. please review.


**Hey guys!**

**I'm already workin on another story but was experiencing serious writers block and this story has been in my mind for like, FOREVER so I thought and hope that this made a good read...**

**I hope you guys like it:)**

**Please Review...it makes us writers happy!**

The brooding, mind-reader vampire left the house in a huff. How dare they suggest that he "try" with Tanya. He cringed. He decided that he would do the one thing that would keep him sufficiently distracted- hunting.

He'd taken down three, rather unfulfilling deer and was about to chase the fourth when his head turned sharply to the west. He took off after the scent that was so delicious it had to be a predator. Mountain lion, the yellow-eyed hunter hoped. As he ran, he thought. What would it be like to "try" with Tanya? Would it feel good? Would he enjoy it? Or would he chicken-out? Would he feel repulsed after?

He shook his head in frustation. How would he face his mate? _If I'll ever even have one, _he thought sarcastically. It did come with a pang of hurt though. He'd never admit it but he always wanted it. A woman to love. To cherish. To call his own forever. He shook his head again. He was most definitely losing his mind. The mountain lion was cornered now. But he let it go. It wasn't the animal's fault, he reasoned. But it wasn't the fault of his family either.

His family wanted to see him happy. So did Tanya. Although she had a different way of expressing it. She meant well, though. In her way. In Tanya's convulated mind, he was a piece of art. Something to collect, cherish and then keep in the corner of the house. Something that one should necessarily _have. _But she didn't understand. For him love and lust would always walk hand in hand. He'd never willingly give himself to anyone but his mate.

He was at the border of Canada and America where there was a town the name of Forks nearby. He decided, on an impulse to turn back to Canada. He couldn't risk being caught in the forest. Afterall in some 2 years' time he'd have move with his family to Forks. Again.

"You seem to be troubled, son."

He turned around, his eyes wide with fear. He hadn't smelled anyone, let alone an old woman with a smiling face. For a second he was remided of his human mother. The woman seemed to be blind. He felt relief. Had she been able to see, he'd have been in serious trouble.

"How did you know...how..who are you?" He asked.

"Oh it doesn't matter. Your kind are not very difficult to find," she said, another smile on her face.

"My k-kind?" He said a slight tremor in his voice. How could this old woman possibly know?

"Dont fret, my child. Now tell me. What has you worried?" she asked sitting down on a nearby boulder, patting the side beside her.

The vampire sat down. He had nothing to lose, he figured. Besides Alice would've called if anything went wrong.

"Um, nothing is wrong," he said not knowing to phrase how he felt.

The old woman surprised the vampire by laughing out loud.

"Dear, do you expect me to believe that? She will come Edward. Soon. You only have to believe. And stay strong. Especially when you both make mistakes. Which you will. And the time will come when she will have to make a choice. And she will choose what's best...for her. But don't begrudge her that. Love her. Tell her that. And dont ever let her go."

The vampire was stunned beyond words. He had no idea of what to say to the old woman. She was frail, probably in her 90's but she had spotted him and told him what he needed to hear. He was scared because apparently the woman knew what he was. But mostly he was _hopeful_. He knew better than to trust her, ofcourse. But what he wasn't prepared for was the joy he felt at being told that he wasn't destined to be alone. The sheer force of that wonderful feeling left him breathless.

He got down on his knees and took the old woman's hands in his own. "I don't know if I should believe you or not. But I dont care. You've given me what I needed. I won't ask you how you know about me. But thank you. Thank you," he said fervently.

"Go son. And remember, dont take it out on your family. They love you." The old woman smiled.

The vampire thanked the woman and was leaving when the woman called out to him in her mind. He turned and she told him "You will marry one day. And that woman would be the one for you. And that day, you should think of me," she laughed. The vampire bowed his head and took off.

4 years later

"Do you, Edward Cullen give yourself to Isabella Swan, to be her husband, to live with her according to God's word? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her so long as you both shall live?"

The vampire was pulled out of his reverie by Mr Weber, the minister who was awaiting his answer. The yellow-eyed vampire gazed into the depths of his brown-eyed bride and into her soul. The words rang out loud and clear and he knew that no truer words had been spoken before.

"I do."

**Thanks for reading. Your views make my day:)**


End file.
